The present invention relates to a process for vertically drawing glass tubes, optionally with safety strips, sealed bottoms, and, if desired, an equalizing aperture. These glass tubes serve as basic tubes in the manufacture of ampoules and tubular vials.
Ampoules and vials are predominantly made from glass tubes produced in a continuous fashion. Various methods exist in connection with the continuous manufacture of glass tubes; these can be divided into two groups: